Life's Little Surprises
by newyorkwriter
Summary: So what is it about her that you like?" Mark wondered, referring to the bubbly Dr. Robbins. She paused, smiling softly.


* * *

Joy comes around so rarely but it happens. but that's why we do it. Its the joy. Its why we became doctors. We put up with all the bad days and the death. Just to see the joy.

* * *

Arizona had all intents and purposes of giving Callie a piece of her mind. That all dissolved when she found her in tears.

"Calliope?" she whispered.

She shook her head, unable to get the words out.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Arizona sat down next to Callie, pulling her close. She softly kissed her hair as she continued to cry.

Her voice was strained, "I can't lie. I can't do it. They're supposed to accept me, support me. Love me ya know, I can't, I just can't do it." Before the tears streamed down her face again.

Arizona whispered gently, "My brother died. He died over there. I watched them bring him out of a plane in a casket." She paused, wiping Callie's tears away, "I know heartache. And yes your father and family disowning you , it's a big heartache. But its okay, because you still have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Really?"

She placed a soft kiss on her lips, nodding her head in the process.

"Yes silly," she giggled slightly before kissing her again, "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

For the first time, Callie smiled, whispering, "thanks," before she kissed her again.

Callie let Arizona hold her for a couple minutes longer, relishing at the softness and the warmth. Wiping away the rest of her tears, Callie sat up, placing a light kiss on Arizona's lips before standing up. Reaching for her hand, the pair made their way out of the conference room, walking hand in hand towards the cafeteria. Once there they grabbed something light to eat, both having had had a full breakfast hours earlier.

They sat down at a table, making small talk, when Mark bristly walked over, grabbed Callie out of her chair and hulled her off. She struggled out of his grasp before smacking him upside his head.

"What the hell was that?"

He smiles slightly, sticking his hands in his pockets, "I'm sorry, I had to ask you something."

Crossing her arms, she glares, "And you couldn't have asked me over there?" pointing to where Arizona was sitting, extremely confused.

Shaking his head softly, "Walk with me?"

"Why?"

He huffed, suddenly embarrassed, "Because I need your opinion on something."

"And you couldn't ask Derek?"

"I need a chicks opinion."

She laughed loudly, "Now I'm Intrigued."

Mark pulled Callie into the Residents locker room, forcing her to sit on a bench. He turned and opened his locker grabbing a small box. Scratching his head, he sat down besides her, "Here, tell me what you think."

"Is this for little Grey?"

He smiled shyly, nodding, "Yes, I've been thinking about it for a while now."

She smirked, "Wow, Mark Sloan thinking about marriage."

"Shut up and look at it will you."

Callie opened the little blue box, gasping at the ring held inside. It wasn't overly sized nor was it tiny. It rested perfectly between the two. Three stones graced the surface, the largest in the middle, hugged gently on either side by another. Ten smaller stones ran joined the rest running down the sides.

She whispered, "Its gorgeous Mark."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I really like it." She turned, smiling softly, "Trust me."

He nodded his head before taking the ring and hiding it back away in his locker.

A couple minutes later, Callie walked down the hall, Mark teetering besides her. They walked into a conference room, hoping the coffee here didn't suck as much as it did earlier. Mark took a second to watch Callie, a small smile gracing her lips and her eyes held a bright sparkle. It was different than when she had been married to George or even when she had tried to date Erica. She was over the moon and in love, whether or not she knew it.

"So what is it about her that you like?" Mark wondered, referering to the bubbly Dr. Robbins.

She paused, smiling softly, "She's cute and adorable and bubbly and oh my god!"

"What?" Mark asked, stopping as well, curious as to what was going on in her mind.

A big smile covered her face, "I have to go," Callie said, rushing out of the conference room, hoping Arizona was still in the cafeteria.

* * *

A/N: Please be kind, this is my first Arizona/Callie story. Let me know if you would like more, I can't decide. lol. Enjoy.


End file.
